Orange
by clumsykitty
Summary: ¿Cómo sanar corazones rotos? A veces hace falta un milagro. COMPLETO.
1. El Zorro

_Título_ : **ORANGE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony porque ese tráiler me quemó el alma.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Una idea sencilla, seguramente cuando Guerra Civil se estrene, esta historia dejará de tener sentido, mientras tanto, a imaginar.

Cuento breve.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **El Zorro**

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban suavemente contra las piedras apiladas alrededor del pozo junto a la cabaña, limpiándolas de la suciedad de días anteriores que Orange había hecho entre sus juegos sin sentido. Tony envidió por unos momentos esas piedras al ser lavadas de forma tan cariñosa por la lluvia, quedando tan claras como la madre tierra las había formado en su interior. Quería sentirse de esa manera, limpio de toda mancha. El otoño estaba terminando, las últimas lluvias eran más frías como un anuncio del invierno que se aproximaba sobre aquel valle montañoso donde estaba refugiado-escondido. Sí, él, Anthony Edward Stark había renunciado al mundo y sus problemas luego de terminado el conflicto entre los superhéroes que alguien llamó Guerra Civil, perdiendo con bombo y platillo frente al correcto, honesto y siempre justiciero Capitán América aliado con su muy amado amigo, James Buchanan Barnes alias el Soldado de Invierno.

Odiaba a Steve por no haberlo asesinado en aquel momento.

Había perdido todo lo que representaba el mundo Stark, incluyendo su dignidad. Como el mejor ganador de una apuesta de Blackjack, el patriótico héroe se llevaba todo el premio junto con sus fanfarrias que el mundo le obsequió. Larga vida al rey. Así que Tony simplemente abrazó la desdicha cargada de perdición como regalo de consuelo por haber participado en ese sueño llamado Vengadores. Mentiras. Abandonos. Siempre terminaban marchándose, lo más lejos posible, siempre eligiendo otras cosas, personas antes que él. Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de todo eso, fue mucho más sencillo terminar estrellado en algún punto de los Andes en una armadura hecha trizas por los puños del amado Bucky y aquel odioso escudo que su padre creara. Bromas del destino en su máxima expresión. Luego el alcohol que sirvió de guía de turistas hasta la conflictiva Turquía y de ahí como polizón en un pesquero noruego que lo dejó botado en una playa de Canadá. Pueblos, ciudades, más pueblos y ranchos perdidos entre los inmensos bosques de coníferas, terminando en medio de una autopista abandonada donde decidió adentrarse al valle que ahora se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.

Claro que la abstinencia aunada a las pesadillas no fueron una bienvenida cálida dentro de aquella cabaña abandonada que gritaba por reparación. No tenía dinero, más botellas de alcohol ni tampoco alimento que llevarse a la boca. Iba a morir por alguna razón pero no le importó. Ya nada tenía valor, así que cuando se cansó de tratar de reparar el estúpido techo, se quedó tirado en medio de la salita recibiendo pequeñas gotas heladas de lluvia de una noche más fría que las anteriores, la muerte no debía tardar. Así se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó sintió sus labios húmedos por un jugo que le supo al mejor vino que hubiese probado, relamiéndose de inmediato para seguir apreciando aquel néctar, dándose cuenta que había pequeños trozos de fruta que comió cual desesperado, abriendo sus ojos únicamente para ver un rostro peludo y triangular que le observaba atento. Un zorro.

Era muy extraño, tenía ojos azules curiosos como felices y un esponjado pelaje en color rubio con puntas naranjas, botines negros como la punta de su gruesa cola. Llevaba más de la fruta en su hocico fino de nariz negra que le tendió en cuanto vio que estaba despierto. Tony frunció su ceño pero el hambre era demasiada como para discutir con un cuadrúpedo sobre los peligros de alimentar a un alcohólico con tendencias suicidas en medio del bosque. Tener algo en el estómago le dio las fuerzas suficientes para sentarse sobre la sucia madera de la cabaña, recibiendo ahora un lametón juguetón del zorro que gimió cual cachorro que ha encontrado a su madre, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Y sonreía. No era una alucinación. Le había llevado unas uvas, arándanos y el jugo que en un principio había saboreado fue de gajos de naranja. Por eso le nombró Orange. El zorro dio brincos de alegría cuando le puso ese nombre tan idiota, tallándose contra él antes de tirar de sus ropas de mendigo para que le siguiera hasta una pequeña cascada donde entre brincos, gruñidos-gemidos y mordiscos inocentes le dio a entender que debía darse un baño. Eran aguas termales de los géiseres próximos, así que el frío no fue problema para su débil cuerpo.

Ni siquiera quiso preguntarse por qué demonios obedecía a Orange. Quizá eran sus ojos azules o esa sonrisa tierna con su cola cual rehilete, no podía decir con seguridad. Un zorro canadiense le había salvado la vida. Albricias, albricias. Y le ayudó con la reparación de la cabaña, siempre guiándole a donde encontrar troncos secos, ramas o lo que pudiera servir para rellenar los huecos de las paredes, techos y ventanas. Era un lugar pequeño pero cómodo donde pronto se sintió a gusto, cuando la chimenea al fin pudo tener un fuego decente a dónde Orange y él se tumbaban a ver las llamas danzar en silencio mientras la lluvia afuera repiqueteaba sobre el techo ya reparado. Cuando aparecieron las pesadillas, el zorro siempre le despertaba con lametones en su rostro. O al llorar en un ataque de pánico histérico, le envolvía entre su peludo cuerpo alrededor de su cuello hasta calmarle. Nunca le dejaba solo, un hábito con riesgos para su perdida mente, no quería acostumbrarse de nuevo a tener un amigo que luego le cambiara por alguien más.

Orange era más que un amigo. Era su ángel guardián.

Le causaba risa encontrarse perdido en Canadá, viviendo al mejor estilo de Robinson Crusoe sin tener esa necesidad de tecnología, comodidades o el control sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era una libertad diferente. Seguramente Rhodney hubiera estado orgulloso de seguir vivo. Y al ver la lluvia por la ventana nueva que su zorrito y él habían conseguido, no pudo evitar pensar una vez más en el pasado, esa caída estrepitosa del más alto estrellato hasta la condición infrahumana más pestilente que hubiera logrado. Steve se lo había llevado todo. Ninguna persona le había conocido mejor que el Capitán América, con nadie más había tenido semejante acercamiento, confianza como lealtad, todo convertido con el paso del tiempo en un sentimiento más profundo. Y el imbécil había hecho lo mismo que su padre, que su madre, que Obadiah y todos aquellos que solamente le usaron para beneficiarse el tiempo necesario antes de botarlo sin remordimiento alguno. Eso era lo que más le dolía de todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera ese último golpe con el escudo contra su cuerpo y rostro rompieron tanto en su interior como las palabras de Steve.

-¿Sabes, Orange? Mañana limpiaremos el pozo. No pienso resbalar una vez más por esa endemoniada cascada para tener agua limpia.

Ese zorro estaba demente. Jugaba con los objetos menos pensados, correteaba sin sentido alrededor de la cabaña o le mordía sin razón… o mejor dicho cuando estaba de nuevo perdido en los corredores oscuros de la depresión. Tony le contó todo, al fin y al cabo no era que Orange fuese a tomar un taxi al periódico más cercano para vender la historia del ex genio millonario. Se sintió más aliviado luego de su sesión con un zorrito animado que limpió sus lágrimas antes de dormir a su lado protegiéndole con su peludo cuerpo, echado sobre su pecho con la luz tenue de su reactor iluminándole. Se decidió a pasar el resto de su derrotada existencia al lado de Orange, después de todo ya no quedaba nada para él allá afuera. El mundo estaría siempre a salvo bajo ese escudo de Vibranium, sobre todo si lo estaba ayudando un brazo metálico de un soldado congelado como su amante patriótico. Tal para cual.

La lluvia continuó mientras ellos dos se prepararon para cenar. Tony no era para nada un cocinero pero tampoco había necesidad de mucho, su dieta era casi vegetariana gracias a Orange. Durmieron tranquilamente, sin pesadillas ni ataques de estrés postraumático. El sol salió de nuevo por el este entre nubes grises que trajeron más lluvia que comenzó a llenar el pozo ahora reconstruido y limpio. Lo celebraron con unos buenos racimos de arándanos que el zorrito pícaro consiguió, sentados al pie de la puerta bajo un grueso techo. Era cobarde, sí. Por primera vez quería serlo. A Orange no parecía importarle así que daba igual que sucediera más adelante, mientras estuviera ahí en la cabaña con ese peludo amigo suyo que robó un arándano, haciendo que le persiguiera alrededor del pozo hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el lodo y musgo entre carcajadas que la lluvia acompañó. Así volvieron a tumbarse frente a la chimenea hasta que al fin se quedaron dormidos.


	2. Steve Rogers

_Título_ : **ORANGE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony porque ese tráiler me quemó el alma.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Una idea sencilla, seguramente cuando Guerra Civil se estrene, esta historia dejará de tener sentido, mientras tanto, a imaginar.

Cuento breve.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Steve Rogers**

Orange tenía ya dos días de desaparecido y Tony estaba comenzando a desesperar. Jamás se había ausentado tanto durante sus cacerías. Le buscó por los alrededores, la cascada, el valle abajo que se perdía en un precipicio, por las faldas de las montañas cercanas. El cuerpo le dolió por tanta caminata sin descanso, teniendo que volver a la cabaña con un sentimiento de frustración a flor de piel que amenazaba con convertirse en angustia. Cuando vio la puerta abierta creyó que ese zorro idiota había vuelto en su ausencia, corriendo al interior para darle el mejor sermón que tuviera sobre preocupar a desvalidos ex superhéroes pero se detuvo en seco en el arco de entrada.

-¿Tony?

Steve Rogers estaba parado en el medio de la salita, en su uniforme azul con el escudo colgado tras su espalda y la capucha abajo, dejando ver su rostro preocupado-asombrado al verle entrar tan aprisa. Tony no atinó a moverse sino hasta que las manos del Capitán América sujetaron sus codos, zafándose bruscamente de su agarre. Le habían estado buscando. ¿Para qué? ¿Un juicio por crímenes de guerra o un mero espectáculo de humillación pública? Steve había escuchado de unos marineros sobre un ebrio Neoyorkino que terminó perdido en alguna parte de Canadá y fue tras esas pesquisas hasta terminar en aquella cabaña. Solo hubo silencio a todas sus preguntas, sus demandas o sus ademanes. Hacía tiempo que Tony había decidido únicamente hablar con Orange y con nadie más, así que el capitán tuvo que contentarse con negaciones o asentimientos de cabeza mientras pensaba apuradamente en cómo largarse de ahí.

La madre naturaleza debía estar pasando por sus días porque la lluvia cayó más fuerte de lo normal, impidiendo todo escape de ambos. Una vez más pensó en Orange pero no podía hacer nada cuando aquel chaparral no dejaba ver más que un metro delante de sus narices y el día terminaba con un Steve Rogers que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Eligió la esquina más alejada de él para tumbarse a dormir con la preocupación por el imbécil zorro desaparecido. Así le encontraría el nuevo día que trajo ahora una fina lluvia de copos de nieve. El Capitán América seguía ahí igual que sus preguntas pero no atendió, mirando por la ventana en espera de Orange cuya peluda figura seguía sin aparecer. Ya era demasiado. Lo peor, tenía que decirle a Steve.

-Tengo que encontrar a Orange.

Así salió de la cabaña con un confundido líder de los Vengadores pisándole los talones al no entender quién o qué era Orange porque Tony no le dijo más. El frío era más penetrante y las ropas remendadas no le protegieron lo suficiente, comenzando a titiritar a pesar de sus carreras al ir llamando al estúpido zorro. Steve pareció comprender porque sus pasos se adelantaron, guiándole por caminos más seguros hasta que rodearon una montaña donde vieron un valle arriba salpicado de nieve. El corazón de Tony se agitó como un mal presentimiento, trastabillando más de una vez al subir casi gritando el nombre de Orange. Le encontró en un claro, tumbado entre pasto alto y nieve con un jadeo pesado, tenía una espantosa herida en el costado, producto de un enfrentamiento con una bestia de tamaño superior, probablemente un oso. A pesar de su condición, el zorrito le sonrió apenas si moviendo su cola. No pudo contener sus lágrimas ante la idea de perderle. Ya no. No de nuevo.

-Tony… -Steve se arrodilló junto a él cuando tomó a Orange entre sus brazos- Escucha… podemos llevarlo al pueblo, o bien podemos ir al Arca. El Quinjet no está lejos de aquí.

Lo que fuera necesario para salvarle la vida. Asintió ante las palabras del Capitán América quien se irguió usando un comunicador para dar su ubicación al Quinjet, pidiendo que tuvieran lista el Arca para atender nada menos que a un zorro salvaje malherido, discutiendo entre órdenes.

-Tony viene conmigo –terminó su atropellada explicación.

Su mente fue aliada al bloquear los pensamientos terribles sobre pisar una vez más el cuartel de los Vengadores bajo la mirada de sus vencedores. No quitó sus ojos de los azules de Orange mientras Helen Cho lo colocaba dentro del Arca para sanarle. Hubo murmullos y explicaciones a medias de parte de Steve a su alrededor. El tiempo pasó muy lento para su gusto, el zorrito dormía ya en el Arca bajo promesa de una recuperación exitosa. Se prometió que volverían al bosque antes de que una mano tocara su hombro haciéndole respingar, la mirada bondadosa de Bruce Banner cayó sobre él igual que su sonrisa.

-Debes descansar, yo lo cuidaré.

Negó con insistencia pero el Verde era difícil de convencer cuando se ponía de mamá gallina.

-¿Has comido algo desde ayer? ¿No, verdad? Ven, te prepararé algo. Te prometo que Orange estará bien.

Probablemente la mención del nombre de su zorrito en boca de Bruce le convenció. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de su reflejo. Era la viva imagen de Chuck Noland y Orange era su Wilson. Eso explicaría la forma en que todos le observaban, incluyendo a Nick Fury. Comió cual desesperado, se dio un baño más relajado, una rasurada y corte de cabello con ropas nuevas que sintió curiosamente extrañas. Lejanas. Apostó los bigotes de Orange a que probablemente pensaban que se había vuelto loco y había adoptado a un zorro salvaje como muleta mental de sus desvaríos acompañados de ese mutis voluntario. Volvió al lado de su peludo guardián, quedándose dormido sobre el soporte del Arca con los brazos cruzados como almohada. Una lengua húmeda le despertaría, trayendo felicidad a su destrozado corazón al ver sobre sus cuatro patas a Orange. El Arca no podía devolverle el pelo perdido por las garras pero era cuestión de tiempo para que recobrara su esponjosa figura. Se mordió un labio al darse cuenta que tenía que agradecerles, particularmente al victorioso Capitán América.

-Me alegra que los dos se encuentren mejor.

Banner apareció por una de las puertas de cristal, dando un cariñoso saludo a la cabeza del zorro que le sonrió. Traidor.

-Tony, es tu turno –dijo Bruce mirándole fijamente- Y no me refiero a que entres al Arca, pero debes atenderte. ¿Cierto, Orange?

Éste sacudió su cola lamiendo su rostro. Doblemente traidor. Orange gimió tallando su hocico debajo de su mentón que hizo levantar su vista hacia el doctor que esperaba paciente a que reaccionara. Se percató que era el único del cuartel que se le acercaba. ¿Quién quiere acercarse a un perdedor paranoico? Entendía a la perfección los gestos del zorrito como para saber que le rogaba que aceptara. De cierta manera tenía razón si pensaban volver al bosque. Canadá estaba muy lejos a pie. Asintió llevándose en brazos a Orange, el cual nunca se separó de él mientras el Verde le examinó cuidadosamente, atendiendo las heridas en su espalda, piernas. Examinando sus huesos, fracturas de una última batalla perdida. Luego de su examen médico, recibió junto con su peludo amigo una habitación donde descansar en tanto el buen doctor planeaba su tratamiento y Orange era inspeccionado de nuevo. No había sido tan malo regresar, obviando por supuesto el hecho de que en realidad solamente había sido un rescate animal. Por partida doble.


	3. Bucky

_Título_ : **ORANGE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony porque ese tráiler me quemó el alma.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Una idea sencilla, seguramente cuando Guerra Civil se estrene, esta historia dejará de tener sentido, mientras tanto, a imaginar.

Cuento breve.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Bucky**

Era verdad, estaba ayudándoles. Decirlo en voz alta era otra cosa, pero la culpa sin duda la tenía Orange y sus travesuras a lo largo y ancho del cuartel de los Vengadores, terminando atrapado entre tubos, o puertas cerradas súbitamente, una que otra explosión o cristales rotos. La providencia estaba enamorada de ellos porque Fury jamás dijo nada al respecto mientras estaban ahí recuperándose bajo la vigilancia maternal de Bruce Banner. Y Tony reparaba todo lo que el hiperactivo zorrito destrozaba, claro, mejorándolo de paso, esas manos suyas le ardían si dejaba una pieza sin reparar o sistemas sin revisar. Ambos estaban mejor, más peso y un semblante más sano, Orange ya volvía a ser el esponjoso peludito inconsciente de sus actos. Claro, seguían evitando el contacto con los superhéroes. Particularmente Steve, no más Steve por todas las estrellas en el infinito universo. A veces decía una que otra palabra al Verde pero sus oraciones no superaban la estructura más elemental. Después de haber sido el más parlanchín del mundo, no había apetito por la interacción humano-humano.

Por la gracia de la fuerza infinita que gobierna el universo, las empresas Stark seguían de pie y funcionando bajo el comando de una preocupadísima Pepper Potts a quien solamente había visto una vez y a través de una pared de cristal con Orange entre los brazos. Tampoco habló con ella, a pesar de sus ruegos, luego sus enojos y por último sus lágrimas. Nop. El legado Stark pasaría a las manos de esa hermosa e inteligente mujer, él ya no quería nada de ello. Había un sabor de placer macabro y retorcido ante el pensamiento de que todos estaban convencidos de su locura. Solamente hablaba con su zorrito, lo único que le interesaba era su zorrito. Y volver a Canadá. Pero eso iba a necesitar del afloje en la vigilancia sobre ambos, cosa que sucedería más temprano que tarde porque no iban a resistir tantos desmanes de Orange ni su silencio a prueba de trampas.

Entonces un día, persiguiendo al zorro poseído por el demonio del mediodía porque se había llevado un rastreador de la sala de comandos, chocó en una vuelta de pasillo con nada menos que James Buchanan YoSíSoySuAmigo Barnes. El Soldado de Invierno le miró de arriba abajo, serio y como queriendo saber los secretos de su alma. Tony apretó su mandíbula como puños. La razón de ser del Capitán América a escasos centímetros suyos en toda su gloria. Tenía unas ganas enormes de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en esa mandíbula dura pero Orange le gimió detrás de Barnes, moviendo apenas su cola para recordarle que aún llevaba en el hocico el rastreador y Fury iba a reventar si no lo devolvía. Levantó su vista de nuevo al soldado quien movió apenas su hombro donde nacía ese brazo metálico que captó su atención. Siendo el genio de la ingeniería que era, se percató de que algo no estaba bien. Apretó una sonrisa alzando sus cejas con una mano haciendo un saludo rápido antes de rodearlo para seguir con la persecución.

El brazo metálico tenía una falla.

Su mente tenía mil teorías al respecto mientras Bruce le revisaba una vez más, sonriendo como madre satisfecha antes de revelarle un regalo para Orange y él: una salida al bosque lateral del cuartel, claro, con vigilancia. Ambos estaban más que agradecidos, jugando a la Carrera Fibonacci, rodeando un árbol en vueltas alocadas según el número creciente de la serie Fibonacci hasta que uno de los dos terminaba estampado contra el otro o en el suelo al tropezar con las raíces del árbol. Cuando volvieron al lado del Verde quien jamás había dejado de observarles, llenos de pasto, hojas y algo de lodo. Tony tuvo una idea.

-Puedo reparar el brazo de Barnes.

El buen doctor le miró como si le hubieran brotado cien cabezas de golpe, parpadeando incrédulo, quitándose sus lentes luego para tallar sus ojos y volverle a ver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aceptando aquella propuesta. Había un pequeño problema al respecto, tenía que usar su taller en la torre Stark, porque en el cuartel no tenían las herramientas ni los bots adiestrados en las duras tareas de trabajo que iba a necesitar. Pero al parecer el hecho de que se hubiera ofrecido a renovar el brazo del Soldado de Invierno fue aliciente suficiente para que le dejaran marchar hacia la torre. Orange recorrió todos los niveles, curioseando como siempre al tiempo que él encendía las luces de su antiguo taller, quitando las sábanas que cubrían a Dummy y los demás. El zorrito saltó al tablero de controles encendiéndolo sin querer o con alevosía, no importaba. Viernes le saludó, la música de AC/DC sonó y Tony se sintió como en los viejos tiempos.

Con ayuda de Banner y Cho, realizaron la reparación del brazo metálico. Todo un reto que trajo ese fuego de creatividad, energía y ansia inventiva a su mente. Barnes fue anestesiado para evitar que fuese a matarlos. Al terminar, los tres estaban cansados pero satisfechos. No podía ser de otra manera cuando había pasado días sin dormir realizando los cálculos y planos necesarios. Barnes despertó con un brazo nuevo, que además ya no se conectaba dolorosamente a su cuerpo, al contrario, ahora le permitía una medición precisa de lo que sujetaba o tocaba. La maravilla de la ingeniería Stark. Orange estaba muy contento, brincando de aquí para allá por todo el taller que había quedado un desastre luego de pruebas y la intervención quirúrgica mientras Tony guardaba herramientas en su lugar.

-Tony, quisiera hablar contigo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el Capitán América. No le podía impedir la entrada a la torre porque su seguridad ya no le pertenecía al haberla cedido a la vigilancia de los Vengadores. No importaba. Lo que sí le trajo desasosiego fue que Steve se hubiera presentado en el taller mirándole tan fijamente sin estar seguro si era enojo, ofensa o confusión. Orange estaba encaramado sobre el tablero de controles con un pollo de plástico en el hocico observándoles. Tony se volvió al capitán con un gesto de la mano indicándole que hablara. De todos modos lo iba a hacer aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ayudaste a James?

Curioso. James. No Bucky.

-¿Tony?

Steve se acercó más y Tony actuó por mero instinto, alejándose de inmediato al caminar hacia Orange cuyas orejas acarició, viéndose reflejado en sus ojos azules.

-Tony…

Era una excelente pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Steve había estado buscándole? ¿Por qué se ofreció a ayudar a Orange? ¿Por qué le había mantenido bajo vigilancia todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué le extrañaba que hubiera ayudado a su Bucky? ¿Por qué no lo había asesinado cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué le miraba de esa manera? ¿Por qué seguía doliendo tanto?

-Porque él es tu amigo –respondió con la voz quebrada y los ojos ardiéndole.

Así de fácil, cuchilla de Ockham.

Tomó a Orange para salir del taller y encerrarse en su habitación, poniendo llave a la puerta. Si lo tenían en el cuartel era porque necesitaban de sus conocimientos de ingeniería. Así que no había sorpresa al reparar el brazo metálico del Soldado de Invierno, era parte de su trabajo como genio cautivo. No esperaban otra cosa de él. Steve no esperaba otra cosa de él, así que ¿para qué lo preguntaba? Había ganado, demostrado quien había sido el equivocado y quien había tenido la razón. Las palabras se habían acabado entre ellos, su herida era profunda pero había dejado de ser parte en la vida de Rogers. Su zorrito gimió lamiendo sus lágrimas que corrieron sin parar, dejando que le abrazara para ahogar sus gritos de dolor. Era hora de volver a Canadá.


	4. Hydra

_Título_ : **ORANGE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony porque ese tráiler me quemó el alma.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Una idea sencilla, seguramente cuando Guerra Civil se estrene, esta historia dejará de tener sentido, mientras tanto, a imaginar.

Cuento breve.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Hydra**

Bruce parecía decepcionado y no podía reclamárselo, no luego de haber estado encerrado en la habitación por unos días sin comer ni dormir con Orange como única compañía en contra de las pesadillas y los ataques que volvieron con fuerza suprema. Ahora debían volver al cuartel. Abrazó a su zorrito en el viaje de vuelta, dentro de aquella camioneta blindada, sentado entre el doctor y un silencioso Fury. Las calles de Nueva York pasaban aprisa, evadiendo aquellas de mayor tráfico. Tony tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo metálico contando el número de botas cuando tuvo que aferrarse de algo para no terminar dando vueltas junto con la camioneta que al fin se detuvo contra un poste de concreto con varios soldados inconscientes como el director de los Vengadores y un aturdido Banner que iba a transformarse de un momento a otro. Estar muy cerca de él no era la mejor de las ideas, así que protegiendo con un brazo a Orange, se arrastró fuera de la camioneta, cayendo al duro suelo donde depositó al zorrito mirando alrededor. Los habían atacado.

En su condición sus sentidos no estaban en la mejor disposición, y el gruñido de Orange no vino a tiempo cuando sintió una mordaza-bozal contra sus labios acompañado de grilletes metálicos que apresaron sus muñecas. Su peludo guardián fue despedido metros lejos de él al morder las manos que le levantaron cuando la camioneta estalló con un Verde enfurecido. Todo pasaba muy rápido para su mente aletargada por el insomnio y agotamiento. Un soldado vestido completamente de negro con una máscara igualmente oscura le echó sobre su hombro y ambos vieron el suelo alejarse bajo ellos a una velocidad impresionante. Tony miró alrededor buscando a Orange que yacía inconsciente sobre un arbusto y a Hulk que rechazaba el ataque sin misericordia de metralletas. Una cuerda los subía a un helicóptero cuyo emblema reconoció: Hydra.

Se quejó contra su mordaza antes de ser tumbado sobre unos asientos adheridos a la pared del helicóptero donde sujetaron sus grilletes. Bueno, era oficialmente una damisela en desgracia. No tenía ni la remota idea del por qué Hydra querría secuestrarlo. Lamentó no tener las pulseras de su vieja armadura metálica pero durante su estancia en el taller fue lo único a lo que no le quitó la sábana. Dolía verla. Y ahora le iba a doler más lo que pensaran hacerle. Con el corazón agitado no pudo evitar pensar que era igual a Afganistán. Los rugidos de Hulk se fueron alejando conforme el transporte adquirió altura como velocidad. En su incómoda posición alcanzó a ver por las ventanillas el cielo azul entre blancas nubes que los cubrieron. Ya no estaba en Nueva York. Tony jadeó mirando sus complicados grilletes sintiendo que un ataque de pánico quería estallar en su mente cuando el helicóptero se estremeció.

Una de las compuertas desapareció cuando algo la jaló desde fuera al tiempo que uno de sus captores fue hacia él para levantarlo, liberándole de la pared sin mucha cortesía, sujetándole por la cintura, dirigiéndose a la parte opuesta. Antes de que pudiera hacer conjeturas sobre el movimiento dentro del helicóptero, soldados de Hydra cayeron bajo la certera puntería del Soldado de Invierno que abrió paso al Capitán América cuyo escudo chocando contra cráneos despejó el camino hacia su captor, quien fue asistido por más disparos al tiempo que se abría la compuerta. Wow. ¿Qué tenía él de valor que hacían todo aquello? Fuese lo que fuese, preferían verle muerto que perderlo. Salió despedido del helicóptero en una caída libre hacia el ancho Océano Atlántico. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas bajo la mordaza metálica ante la velocidad que adquirió con el viento zumbándole los oídos.

-¡Te tengo!

Los brazos de Steve le atraparon, pegando su espalda a su pecho, girándose de tal suerte que el escudo en su espalda miraba el océano como si con ello pudiera detener la inminente muerte por choque. El Quinjet apareció con Barnes colgando de la plataforma mientras Clint lanzaba una cuerda con una flecha certera a la mano del Capitán América y ambos cambiaban de dirección al ser izados hacia la nave. Quizá era su pánico pero le pareció que Steve le sujetaba con más fuerza de lo debido. Natasha vino a ellos en cuanto se cerró la plataforma, sacando una llave maestra con que quitarle los dolorosos grilletes que dejaron moretones en sus muñecas como ese bozal que le abrió ligeramente la piel.

-Tony, ¿puedes escucharme? Estás a salvo.

Se tumbó sobre la banca haciéndose ovillo. Pánico a las doce en punto. Una mano cálida acarició sus cabellos haciéndole levantar su mirada asustada. Vision. Le sonrió poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

-Ssshh, estás bien.

Los Vengadores le rodearon, como una muralla protectora. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los azules de Steve por largo tiempo antes de volverse a Vision con su respiración volviendo a la normalidad. Había tanto de Jarvis en él pero al mismo tiempo reconocía otra forma de vida. Asintió para darles a entender que estaba mejor aunque seguía hecho ovillo con sus brazos protegiendo sus costados. El Quinjet aterrizó con un devuelto Bruce que le inspeccionó. Realmente no prestó atención a sus palabras porque su mente se angustió ante el estado de Orange. Un par de brazos vinieron a cargarle sin fijarse de su dueño. Necesitaba saber de su zorrito al que un soldado le había golpeado. Escuchó su inconfundible llamado, lo que le hizo levantar su rostro del hombro donde había caído para verle saltar sobre una mesita donde estaba encaramado mientras los brazos que le habían cargado le depositaban con cuidado sobre una camilla. Steve.

Estando con Orange lo demás no importó, descansando al fin luego de ser atendido y tener entre sus brazos a ese peludo afortunado que había sobrevivido a su primera experiencia con Hydra. Despertó en la madrugada, abriendo sus ojos para encontrar a un Capitán América durmiendo en una silla pegada a su camilla. Tony frunció su ceño pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado exhausto para hacer algo, sin mencionar la calidez de Orange que le devolvió al mundo de los sueños. Durmió pacíficamente gracias a su zorrito.

O tal vez por la compañía de Steve.


	5. La cabaña

_Título_ : **ORANGE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony porque ese tráiler me quemó el alma.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Una idea sencilla, seguramente cuando Guerra Civil se estrene, esta historia dejará de tener sentido, mientras tanto, a imaginar.

Cuento breve.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **La cabaña**

Alguna de las cabezas de Hydra se había enterado que había sido capaz de reparar el inigualable brazo metálico del Soldado de Invierno y había mandado por él. Lástima que tuviera un contrato no escrito con los Vengadores. Vaya con aquel barullo. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar el rostro de todos los superhéroes dentro del Quinjet, todos estaban ahí. ¿Realmente se habían reunido únicamente para rescatarle? Absurdo de pies a cabeza. Él ya no era más un Vengador. Tenía que dejarlo en claro como la explicación a esa persistente manía de Steve que no le dejaba solo aunque tuviese que estar en otra habitación vigilándole a través de las paredes de cristal. Tony decidió concentrarse en una actualización de Viernes, en al fin deshacerse de los últimos componentes que alguna vez formaran los circuitos originales de Jarvis, así como las mejoras al cuartel, el Quinjet y las armas de los Vengadores como sus trajes. Orange estaba a tono con él, ayudándole con herramientas o seleccionando su música con sus patas golpeando el tablero de control.

No había tenido más charlas con el Capitán América desde la última vez en la torre. Esperaba que hubiera comprendido lo que había querido decir. Tenía sus dudas por la manera tan celosa en que le vigilaba pero también debía ser su probable diagnóstico de paranoico esquizofrénico sin remedio. Agradecía que Bruce no le presionara para hablar o dar respuestas a sus comportamientos tan erráticos, dejándole hacer en el cuartel. Cuando finalmente terminó con todos aquellos deberes, que siendo sinceros tampoco hubieran requerido mucho tiempo, quiso probar con los nuevos estabilizadores del Quinjet, a prueba de pérdida de motores. Orange decidió que era momento de robarse comida de la cocina, algo así como un pollo entero y tuvo que perseguirlo de nuevo, ambos perdiéndose en los almacenes de ropa y otros objetos de uso personal mientras enviaban al Quinjet a una vuelta piloteada por Viernes con el fin de examinar sus estabilizadores.

La nave regresó sana y salva y fue el momento de probar con cargamento variado, volviendo a elevarse en los aires. Tony sonrió cuando se activó el escudo fantasma que la desapareció de los radares mientras salía de una de las cajas de cargamento de prueba junto con su zorrito que bufó en queja por haber estado aprisionado entre víveres y ropa. Su plan había dado resultado y ahora volaban de vuelta a Canadá. En el Quinjet sería en un parpadeo así que Fury tendría su nave de vuelta antes de que se percataran que ellos dos no estaban en el cuartel. Había dado lo último que tenía para todos. No más. Con chips maestros había manipulado a Viernes para que obedeciera sin delatarles y así volvería a donde pertenecía mientras Orange y él entraban a la cabaña con las cajas de víveres, ropa y demás con el invierno en su máxima expresión, llegaban justo a tiempo antes de que la nieve hiciera imposible toda entrada o viaje.

Cuando terminaron de desempacar todo o mejor dicho él desempacar y Orange jugando, la tormenta cayó sepultando la cabaña casi hasta el techo. Pasaría al menos un mes antes de que volvieran a ver el sol o el bosque. Tony estaba más que agradecido. Celebraron con una lata de atún en vino y una botella de vino de mesa antes de ir a su sagrado lugar frente a la chimenea donde se quedaron dormidos como en los viejos tiempos. Los días pasaron sin más conmociones, en parte debido a la quietud que el invierno trajo para ellos. Su zorrito jugaba con él o le hacía mimos escuchando lo que tuviera para decirle, mirándole con cierto reproche por la manera en que habían huido de los Vengadores.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Orange? _The winner takes it all_.

Un día, ambos despertaron en la salita bajo las frazadas al escuchar un rumor acercarse a la cabaña. Tony creyó que era una avalancha pero no sintió ni vio signos de algún tremor dentro de la estancia. Hydra no podía haberle localizado ahí. Orange, por su parte, fue hacia la puerta sellada por la nieve en el exterior, rasguñándola con insistencia y luego teniendo el cinismo de sonreírle cuando la abrió para dejar pasar a un Steve Rogers envuelto en gruesos abrigos y su escudo que le había ayudado a abrirse paso hasta ellos en una caminata que a Tony se le antojó de lo más increíble, irreal como idiota. Se levantó con ojos bien abiertos mientras el capitán se quitaba sus googles, gorro y pasamontañas, tomando aire luego de semejante esfuerzo en contra de la madre naturaleza.

-Sabía que habías vuelto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! –demandó no sin agravio, olvidando su juramento de silencio.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Por qué? –casi aulló al preguntarle.

Steve le miró fijamente antes de negar y caminar a zancadas para tomar su nuca con puño de acero y atraerle hacia él, besándole con una seguridad que le desarmó. Tony abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo. Steve tenía a Barnes, casi le había matado por él. No podía… ¿o sí? Gimió ante el agarre que le hizo elevarse sobre la punta de sus pies, sujetándose de su pecho al sentir sus rodillas flaquear. Estaba teniendo problemas para negarse ante un dominante Steve cuyo beso duró lo suficiente para dejarle mareado, confundido, alegre, asustado. Se quejó cuando ese brazo dejó su nuca para levantarle en vilo. Tony se aferró a sus gruesos hombros mirándole incrédulo aun tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones.

-Eres el más arrogante, necio e impredecible hombre que he conocido en mi vida –dijo el capitán con su agarre firme- Me haces pasar por las más peligrosas, imposibles e inimaginables situaciones únicamente para que entiendas lo que eres para mí, Anthony Stark.

-Pero… tú dijiste que…

-Eres mucho más que eso, Tony.

Misteriosamente, sus mejillas se sintieron calientes.

-¿Barnes?

-Es mi amigo, eso ya lo sabes. Lo que no terminas de comprender es lo que eres para mí.

Tony pasó saliva, sin poder despegar su vista de aquellos ojos azules.

-No lo sé… -confesó juntando sus cejas.

-Quizá no lo estoy explicando correctamente.

Iba a preguntar qué significaba eso pero sus palabras murieron en un nuevo beso siendo llevado por Steve a la cama no lejos de ahí donde le tumbó. Oh. Y otra vez oh.

-Steve…

Éste le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla. –No sabes el efecto que provocas en mí cuando pronuncias de esa manera mi nombre.

-Tal vez debas explicármelo también.

Tony no pudo asegurarlo, pero en algún momento le pareció escuchar que Orange reía.


	6. Kaila

_Título_ : **ORANGE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony porque ese tráiler me quemó el alma.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Una idea sencilla, seguramente cuando Guerra Civil se estrene, esta historia dejará de tener sentido, mientras tanto, a imaginar.

Cuento breve.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Kaila**

-¿Aún no lo crees, verdad?

-Hubo muertes, se perdieron demasiadas cosas.

-Y todos aprendimos la lección, Tony. Sobre todo a perdonar.

-Lamento que tu amistad con Barnes no sea lo que esperabas.

-Todos cambiamos.

-Lo dice quien tiene un suero que lo hace prácticamente inmortal.

-Extrañaba esos comentarios tuyos.

Tony simplemente sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de pasar un invierno con Steve, las pesadillas, ataques y aquella herida se habían marchado igual que la nieve cuando llegó la primavera al bosque. Tenía tristeza todavía pero no era por todo lo ocurrido sino por la ausencia de su peludo guardián al que había dejado en aquel mismo claro donde le encontrara malherido. Orange deseaba volver a su vida salvaje, era un ser vivo que pertenecía a la libertad de las altas montañas de Canadá. No podía negarle ese derecho cuando había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, le había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos y a los brazos del Capitán América, quien estuvo de acuerdo con él en que no era un zorrito normal.

Se despidió con lágrimas, le hubiera comprado Manhattan si con eso lo retenía a su lado pero la mirada de Orange le dijo que debían separarse y al mismo tiempo le aseguraba que siempre estaría con él. Tony no podía explicar porque lo creía así. Era la misma certeza como cuando al fin encontraba el algoritmo correcto que mejoraba su armadura. Su zorrito le envolvió con su esponjoso cuerpo una vez más, limpiando su rostro antes de levantar su mentón con su hocico y sonreírle con su cola moviéndose cual rehilete, echando a correr sin mirar atrás. Le tomó unos minutos poder recobrarse y ponerse de pie tomando la mano de un paciente Steve, ambos bajando al pueblo cercano a esas montañas donde compraron algunos recuerdos entre charlas tranquilas, sin reclamos ni resentimientos.

-¿Te das cuenta que levantamos una Guerra Civil para terminar juntos?

-Viniendo de ti, Tony, ya nada me sorprende.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Que te provoco problemas?

Steve rodó sus ojos, riendo tranquilamente. –No, que eres demasiado Stark para conformarte con situaciones cotidianas como el resto del mundo.

-Hm. ¿Fury no ha perdido su ojo al estallar de rabia?

-Ya le he enviado un mensaje si eso es lo que quieres saber.

-¿Sobre nosotros?

-También sobre eso.

Tony sonrió complacido, cruzándose de brazos. –Un día le contaré a mis nietos de cómo el Capitán América cruzó un bosque cubierto de nieve solamente para encontrarme.

-¿Nietos, eh?

-Bueno, depende si das el siguiente paso.

-Algo me dice que eso me tomará más esfuerzo del que estoy imaginando.

-Es tu culpa, Stevie, bien pudiste haber esperado a que la nieve se retirara. Luego de tal presentación, sería todo un insulto a nuestra relación que me dieras un momento de lo más común para formalizar tu compromiso.

-¿Mi compromiso? –rió el capitán- ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

-Ahí está la tienda de artesanías nativas, iré a comprarle algo a Pepper. Tú, mientras tanto, tienes la misión de comprarme un café en aquel restaurante. Ya sabes cómo me gusta.

-Vamos a retomar la charla, Tony.

-También quiero una dona.

Steve negó con una risa divertida, robando un beso a su inquieto genio que estaba de vuelta antes de cruzar la calle hacia el restaurante modesto, el único de aquel pueblo. Abrió la puerta haciendo sonar las campanillas viejas, mirando alrededor de las mesas vacías en esos momentos, en busca de alguien que le atendiera en la barra frente a la cual tomó asiento cruzando sus manos sobre la madera barnizada.

-Señor, que gusto verle de vuelta –saludó una mujer de rasgos inuit entrada en años, terminando de secarse las manos al salir de las puertas de la cocina- ¿Encontró lo que estaba buscando, verdad? Sus ojos brillan alegres como su sonrisa.

-Gracias, así fue. ¿Puede prepararme dos cafés para llevar, por favor? Uno sin azúcar. Y una dona.

-Enseguida.

Mientras le observaba preparar su pedido, los ojos de Steve recorrieron la pared frente a él, llena de cuadros pintados al óleo, fotografías viejas para turistas y una piel pintada a mano que le hizo ponerse de pie para acercarse a observarla mejor. No la había notado en aquel entonces, por una mente agobiada por la pena.

-Disculpe –llamó a la dueña del restaurante al que hubiera llegado tiempo atrás preguntando por el paradero de Tony- ¿Podría ver de cerca ese dibujo?

-¿Cuál? –la mujer siguió la dirección de su mano señalando la piel, sonriendo ampliamente- ¿El zorrito?

-Por favor.

Tomando una escalerilla, lo bajó con cuidado para tender la piel sobre la barra ante la mirada atónita de Steve que no podía creer lo que veía. Era Orange. Con fecha de 1878. Levantó su vista hacia la mujer, quien volvió a sonreír.

-Veo que ha conocido a Kaila.

-¿Quién? Es decir…

-Es el dios de los cielos, capitán. Todo lo ve y todo lo sabe. A veces baja en forma de lobo, otras en forma de cuervo, oso, alce… otras como este zorro dibujado por mis ancestros cuando se asentaron en este pueblo a donde Kaila los trajo para salvarlos del peor invierno que mi pueblo, el pueblo inuit, sufriera en aquel entonces.

-Lo cargué, lo alimenté. Sabía que no era un animal normal pero…

-¿Jamás imaginó que se tratara de un dios, verdad? Mucho menos que le hubiera escuchado. ¿Recuerda mis palabras?

-Si yo lo pedía de todo corazón, mi ruego sería escuchado y encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

-Kaila siempre ayuda a las almas necesitadas.

Steve tomó entre sus manos aquel pedazo de piel con el dibujo de Orange, o mejor dicho, el dios Kaila. Cuando persiguiera cual desesperado las pistas de Tony, había llegado a ese pueblo en una pausa angustiante, sentándose en ese mismo banquillo donde aquella buena mujer le consoló diciéndole que podía tener ayuda si así lo pedía, al verle tan desconsolado. Steve entonces suplicó que Tony no muriera, que pudiera encontrarle. Estaba por dar su ubicación al Quinjet cuando vio a Orange atorado en una alambrada, corriendo a liberarle antes de que terminara ahorcado. El zorrito le jaló entonces, con insistencia, llevándole hasta el bosque a donde vio la cabaña en lo alto, perdiéndole de vista en el acto. Se había asombrado de verle herido en aquel claro, creyendo que había sido un animal domesticado por aquel genio que tanto había anhelado encontrar porque quería pedirle perdón por tantas cosas y sobre todo, decirle cuanto le amaba.

Luego de perder a Peggy no iba a permitir que se repitiera la situación. Y menos cuando Orange siempre aparecía en su cuarto dentro del cuartel con una tarjeta de memoria en el hocico donde venía grabada una canción distinta que él había escuchado a solas, primero sin comprender ese gesto del zorrito y luego cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba diciéndole cómo se sentía Tony quien se negaba a decirle palabra alguna. Claro, con ayuda de James quien más avispado en esos temas le había dado la pista de lo que sucedía. Momento en que su querido Stark había huido de vuelta a Canadá a esa cabaña. Pero ni la peor nevada iba a interponerse en su misión, menos cuando sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo pero estaban cometiendo el mismo error que durante la guerra, quedándose con sus confesiones en vez de compartirlas. Y una vez más, cuando había perdido el rumbo, Orange había aparecido por encima de la nieve para guiarle antes de perderse, abriéndole la puerta de la cabaña para zanjar de una buena vez todos aquellos malentendidos, sinsabores y heridas que debían ser sanadas.

-Orange… -murmuró acariciando el dibujo- Supongo que esta piel no está a la venta, ¿verdad?

-Kaila siempre estará en su alma, capitán. No necesita de un dibujo para verle.

-¿Cuánto debo?

La mujer rió, tendiéndole la bolsa de papel. –La casa paga, por Kaila.

Tony ya le esperaba impaciente afuera de la tienda de artesanías, arqueando una ceja de brazos cruzados con sus compras colgando de una mano.

-Empezaba a preguntarme si no estabas perdido.

-Soy bueno congelándome, no perdiéndome.

-Arg, tienes que refinar tu sarcasmo. ¿Mi café?

Steve le robó un beso, abrazándole por su cintura, ganándose una mirada interrogativa.

-¿Sabes, Tony? Solamente alguien tan especial como tú pudo hacerse de la compañía de un dios.

-Creo que me he perdido parte importante de tu conversación. No entiendo nada.

-Aquí está tu café y tu dona.

-Al fin. ¿Qué es eso de la compañía de un dios?

-¿Ya tienes el nombre de la nueva actualización de Viernes?

-Claro –Tony alzó sus cejas mordiendo su dona- Le llamaré Orange.

Con una nueva risa divertida que hizo fruncir el ceño a Tony, Steve le abrazó para subir a la motocicleta que esperaba por ellos.

-Algo me dice que Orange será especial.

-¿Estás seguro que no sufriste una contusión dentro del restaurante?

-Te amo, Tony Stark.

-Al menos esa parte quedó intacta.

La pareja se marchó en la motocicleta, entre bromas y risas, tomando la carretera que les llevaría hacia el punto de reunión con el Quinjet y los Vengadores. A lo lejos, en lo alto de una colina flanqueada por el espeso bosque, un zorro de ojos azules y pelo rubio les sonrió.

 **FIN**


End file.
